Yosuke's Lust
by Fei Mei
Summary: Karyawisata! Guru-guru masih mengira Shirogane Naoto adalah seorang laki-laki, sehingga ia dimasukkan ke kamar Hanamura Yosuke di penginapan. Bagaimana keduanya melewati malam itu? A/N: M for lime, maybe (slight) OOC. ONESHOT.


Aloha~~~  
Fei akhirnya nekad untuk bikin rate M yang pake lime. Masih belajar, makum, anak kecil (18 tahun masih dibilang anak kecil kan? #dorparah) masih rada inosen gimana gitu (hah?).

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS.

**Warning**: Rated M for lime. OOC, lust (?), author ngaco, typo(s)

**Setting**: Souji sudah tidak di Inaba, Yosuke dkk sudah naik kelas, Teddie masuk SMA.

**.**

**.**

**Yosuke's Lust**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Hari karyawisata kembali digelar tahun ini. Oke, sebenarnya setiap tahun SMA Yasogami pasti akan mengadakan karyawisata yang diikuti oleh murid kelas 10, 11, dan 12 secara bersama-sama. Tahun lalu mereka pergi ke Iwatodai, sekarang guru-guru mengajak para murid ke Kyoto. Dengan kereta, para murid dan guru menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

Tim Investigasi duduk berdekatan satu sama lain –Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Naoto. Souji sudah pulang ke kambpung halamannya, sedangkan Teddie lebih suka main dengan Nanako di rumah gadis itu. Berarti sisanya tinggal mereka berenam.

Keenam remaja ini –dan para muid Yasogami lainnya- bersyukur Kashiwagi bukanlah panitia dari karyawisata tahun ini. Ya, mereka agak mual sedikit begitu mengingat hotel macam apa yang guru genit itu pesan saat mereka pergi ke Iwatodai tahun lalu.

Sampai di Kyoto sudah malam, sekitar jam delapan. Melihat beberapa murid mereka sudah memasang wajah lelah, guru-guru pun langsung secepatnya membagikan kunci kamar kepada para remaja tersebut. Satu kamar diisi tiga orang: satu dari kelas 10, satu dari kelas 11, dan satu lagi kelas 12. Mendengar pembagian kamar yang seperti itu, Yukiko dan Chie bersyukur karena mereka tidak akan sekamar dengan Hanako yang kelas 12 seperti mereka. Malah Yosuke sekarang yang khawatir kalau-kalau ia harus sekamar dengan Kanji.

Masing-masing murid kini sudah memegang kunci kamar masing-masing –sepertinya kamar-kamar di penginapan ini memang memiliki beberapa kunci cadangan untuk setiap kamar. Setelah _briefing_ singkat oleh para guru, murid-murid pun langsung ke kamar masing-masing yang nomornya tertra pada kunci mereka.

Karena tidak ada Souji, Yosuke pun berjalan mencari kamarnya sendirian. Iya, tidak mungkin, kan ia mencarinya bersama Yukiko, Chie, Rise, atau Naoto? Keempatnya perempuan dan tidak mungkin guru-guru menetapkan murid lelaki sekamar dengan perempuan. Dan Yosuke tidak berani kalaujalan malam-malam di koridor dengan Kanji. Jangan tanya kenapa.

Kamar 426. Akhirnya Yosuke menemukan kamarnya. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat belum ada anak kelas 10 dan 11 yang sampai di kamarnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu meletakkan tasnya di samping tempat tidur dan melihat papan yang ada di baik pintu kamar.

'_Kamar 426:  
Kelas 10 –Teddie  
Kelas 11 –Shirogane Naoto  
Kelas 12 –Hanamura Yosuke_'

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di papan tersebut.

Eh? Naoto? Ia sekamar dengan Teddie dan_ Naoto_? Oke, Teddie memang masuk sebagai murid kelas 10 tahun ajaran ini, dan tidak masuk karena malas ikut karyawisata. Berarti ia hanya akan sekamar berdua denganNaoto. Astaga! Naoto itu, kan, perempuan! Apa jangan-jangan para guru masih beranggapan Naoto memang adalah seorang laki-laki?!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar trbuka dan Yosuke melihat seseorang menggunakan pakaian serba biru dan berambut biru juga. Shirogane Naoto.

"Hanamura senpai?" gumam Naoto begitu ia melihat senpainya.

"N-Naoto!" seru Yosuke gugup. "Ak-aku akan segera memberitahu guru bahwa mereka salah menempatkanmu di kamar murid laki-laki!"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, senpai. Tadi kulihat guru-guru semuanya sudah keluar dari penginapan," ujar Naoto tanpa ekspresi.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku akan ke kamar Kanji!" seru Yosuke lalu langsung keluar dari kamar itu. Nah lho, tadi takut sekamar dengan Kanji, sekarang malah pergi ke kamarnya? Ckckck.

Sepeninggal senpainya, Naoto memutuskan untuk mandi dulu dan langsung tidur setelahnya. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi hanya dengan berlapiskan handuk dan tidak membawa pakaian ke dalam kamar mandi –dengan asumsi Yosuke tidak kembali ke kamar itu karena senpainya itu akan bermalam di kamar Kanji.

Usai mandi, gadis berambut biru itu keluar dan hendak meraih pakaian yang ada di dalam rasnya. Begitu ia membuka resleting tasnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan muncullah Yosuke yang langsung berseru,

"Aku lupa ambil barang...ku..." Nah lho, Yosuke baru sadar kalau Naoto hanya mengenakan handuk.

Sebenarnya Yosuke bisa saja langsung mundur dan menutup pintu kamar, tetapi entah kenapa tangannya tidak mau mengikuti printah otaknya. Tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya, bahwa seorang Hanamura Yosuke adalah seorang yang cukup mesum. Jika kau masuk ke dalam kamar pemuda ini di rumahnya, kau akan menemukan sejumlah majalah dan video mesum yang ia sembunyikan di setiap sudut ruangan kamarnya. Dan karena sering melihat gambar-gambar porno, sekarang otak Yosuke malah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak begitu melihat Naoto saat ini.

Lagi-lagi anggota tubuh Yosuke tidak mau mendengarkan perintah otaknya sendiri. Kini pemuda itu malah dengan cepat menghampiri adik kelasnya yang berbalutkan handuk mandi, mendekapnya, dan mendorongnya ke ranjang.

"H-Hanamura senpai...?" ucap Naoto yang sudah tidak berani menatap mata senpainya.

Entah bagaimana, nafsu seorang Hanamura Yosuke sudah tidak terbendung lagi, ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naoto. Perlahan, lembut, tapi makin lama makin ganas, dan Yosuke mulai memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut gadis itu. Yang mengejutkan adalah, Naoto membuka mulutnya dan dia sendiri yang sebenarnya mengundang lidah pemuda di hadapannya.

Sepertinya otak Yosuke sudah benar-benar tidak berfungsi lagi. Sebab sekarang pemuda ini sedang meraba tubuh si gadis tersebut. Dari perut, perlahan naik. Tubuh Naoto masih tertutup oleh handuk.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba mengerang pelan saat merasakan tangan kanan Yosuke kini sudah sampai pada buah dadanya yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Senpainya lalu mulai meremas 'benda lembut' yang ada di tangannya, dan mendapatkan erangan dari adik kelasnya yang mulai memanggil namanya.

Sambil mencium leher Naoto, perlahan Yosuke melepaskan handuk Naoto, dan gadis itu bahkan tidak melawan sama sekali. Gadis itu malah meletakan tangannya di pundak sang senpai sambil terus mengeluarkan erangan yang membuat Yosuke semakin ingin lebih menyentuhnya.

Kini tubuh Naoto sudah terekspos, dan Yosuke sangat terpesona dengan pemandangan indah tersebut. Mata Yosuke sedang menikmati pemandangan dua bukit kembar pada dada Naoto. Sewaktu pemeriksaan tubuh tahun lalu, Yosuke nyaris tahu ukuran tubuh adik kelasnya ini, tetapi sekarang ia bisa melihat langsung tubuh gadis tersebut dan bisa mengukurnya sendiri kalau mau.

"Se-senpai..." Naoto memanggilnya, saat ia sedang meraba paha mulus gadis itu.

"Hm?" tanya Yosuke sambil menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Kau curang," ujar Naoto.

"Eh?" Yosuke kebingungan, ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya di paha Naoto.

"Aku sudah telanjang bulat saat ini dan kau masih berpakaian lengkap. Kau curang!" ujar Naoto yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Oh...err..."dan Yosuke mulai melepaskan seragam sekolahnya. Jasnya, kemeja putihnya, celana panjang, dan terakhir celana boxer-nya.

Kini wajah Naoto semakin bersemu merah melihat 'adik' Yosuke yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yosuke sambil tersenyum geli. "Sekarang aku sudah tidak curang lagi, kan?"

Lalu Yosuke melanjutkan apa yang sempat terhenti sebelumnya. Kini tangan kanannya sedang mengusap klitoris Naoto, dan gadis itu memanggil-manggil namanya lagi. Lalu Yosuke mulai memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam liang itu, sambil mencumbu bibir lawan mainnya. Kini ia menambahkan satu jari lagi, dan satu lagi. Erangan Naoto makin menjadi.

Kemudian Yosuke menurunkan ciumannya dari bibir Naoto. Menuju leher, pundak, dan lalu payudara gadis itu. Lalu ia menjilat puting yang telah menegang itu, dan terakhir ia mengisapnya seperti seorang bayi yang sedang kelaparan. Nikmat sekali rasanya, apalagi ia melakukan itu sambil mendengarkan suara 'merdu' dari Naoto.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

"Senpai! Ambil barang saja, kok, lama sih!" seru Kanji yang belum sadar ada apa di dalam kamar itu.

Hening.

Sedetik.

2 detik.

5 detik.

10 detik.

CROOOOTT!

Nah, kan, Kanji mimisan dengan derasnya dan mengotori lantai kamar. Kemudian pria tersebut langsung keluar dan menutup pintu kamar. Sedang Naoto dan Yosuke hanya melongo melihat teman setim mereka yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar itu.

"Senpai?" gumam Naoto.

"Oh, ya, ayo kita lanjutkan," ujar Yosuke.

Dan mereka melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda~

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT ?**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa selesai sampai segitu doang? Karena Fei bingung kalau dilanjutin lagi, endingnya gimana. Yang kedua karena Fei agak ragu nulisnya, maklum masih coba-coba ._.

Terus, walaupun ini genre-nya romance, Fei pikir romance-nya itu sendiri seprtinya tidak terasa sama sekali, lebih kayak lust mungkin ya? Dan Fei kepikirannya mau bikin lime. Tapi ini masuknya ke lime ato lemon ya? :/

REVIEW!


End file.
